Family
by thewizardanthedragon
Summary: CJ spends some much needed time with her family. But boredom encourages an unadvisable adventure. WARNING - USE OF LANGUAGE - SPANKING OF MINOR - DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Break could not come fast enough, the fact that CJ was the one responsible for the lock down on Thursday had travelled through the student body with the greatest of speed. A few students thought of her as cool and nervy but the vast majority blamed her for the fear and terror they experienced. So she was often accosted in the hallway with name calling and other types of general harassment. Owen and Steven, both guys larger than average, took to escorting CJ to all of her classes so that she didn't have to listen to the tormenting anymore.

CJ continued to visit NCIS headquarters on Friday afternoons. She realized she missed seeing her family and McGee was continuing their math lessons as well as Abby started the computer instruction she had promised CJ earlier. They decided it was a better and more productive use of their time together than the pranking war. CJ didn't share her school troubles with her 'family' because she didn't think anything good could come of it. They would either be furious and overprotective or they would tell her that it was a consequence of her actions and to suck it up. Neither of these options was one she wanted to hear or deal with.

The two weeks off was exactly what the doctor ordered. CJ was finally able to relax and enjoy her time with friends and family. The gang spent many hours together and instead of planning more trouble they just watched movies and played cards. The family had large Christmas dinner with everyone participating.

Before returning to the regular school schedule CJ was able to spend an entire day with each of Gibbs and her parents alone. She and Gibbs spent the day working on a set of bookshelves for her room. Arriving just after breakfast and not leaving until well after supper they had a lot of time to just be together. There were long gaps without talking but when they did converse it was easy going and about 'fluff'. CJ needed time to just be with her family and this holiday was providing just that. One of the conversations was about how they hadn't camped together in such a long time and that they should do it again that summer just the two of them. When Tony arrived to take CJ home the shelves were assembled and just needed sanding and staining, it had been a very productive day.

Ziva enjoyed cooking and thought that although she and her daughter didn't share many of the same interests that it would be a good way to both prepare for the Christmas celebration they were hosting as well as having something to 'do' with her daughter. The day started out quiet and somewhat awkwardly. But both of them enjoyed reading and their mutual love of books kicked off a conversation about their latest reads. The more they talked the more comfortable the conversation became. Laughter could soon be heard ringing through the kitchen and Tony left the house to allow them their time together while he went and did his usual last minute shopping.

When he returned from the crazy retail excursion Tony found his women sitting in the living room both sitting on the couch their backs leaning against the arm rests and their feet meeting in the middle. He quickly slid out of sight and let them continue their now more serious conversation. Ziva had shared how she and her mother had cooked together to get ready for Chanukah and she believed that her love of cooking came from her mother. CJ jokingly suggested that it had to be her mother because it definitely was not from Eli. Ziva was relaxed enough in the conversation that she was able to laugh at the comment even though tension flickered in her eyes. Ziva asked about CJ's friends and how they were all doing and who was with whom now. This time it was CJ's turn to momentarily tense but because of the previous hours of comfort she was able to have a good conversation without feeling judged.

Tony and CJ didn't get a chance to hang out until after Christmas and it was almost time to go back to school. They spent the day in front of the TV watching the set of Magnum DVD's that Tony had never been able to convince CJ to watch with him. She finally relented thinking that she needed to understand some of the references he made as well as share in something he really enjoyed. They agreed that after a supper of pizza they would watch a movie. They had little time to visit as TV watching didn't lend itself well to discussion. But late in the evening when the credits were rolling for what was to be their last movie CJ who had been lying with her head in his lap rolled to look at him through the corner of her eye. "Hey dad, can I ask you a question?"

"Ya" he answered a little confused by her sudden change in demeanor.

"I was just wondering, you know from what you said before, if it was true or not…" she was rambling but not at Abby speeds just looking for the right words. Tony's brow furrowed trying to figure out where this was going and what had his daughter tongue tied.

"Is it true that Gibbs really strapped you?"

"Yep" he answered honestly but now understood why she was tiptoeing around the subject, she was probably as embarrassed as he was.

"But you were a grown up then, right?" CJ had turned away and was staring at the now muted TV screen.

"Yep" he answered again, he would have offered more information if he'd known what she wanted but decided that she needed to ask the questions so that she got the information she wanted and only the information she wanted. Although he felt rather uncomfortable with this line of questioning he felt that it only fair to answer. She had on numerous occasions alluded to the fact that those who were responsible for discipline in her life didn't understand her plight when she found herself in trouble. And since that was not the case maybe this would eliminate that feeling.

"Why?" she continued.

"I screwed up" he replied not actually knowing to what the why was referring but guessing.

"Not why did you get in trouble, I've heard enough stories to know you are a trouble maker Mr. DiNozzo." She said with a smile. "Why did he…" she trailed off she really wanted the answers but was finding the conversation rather uncomfortable.

"Why did he strap me like a kid? Is that what you want to ask?" Tony tried to help this time otherwise they might be there all night and really the faster this conversation ended the better off they would both be. He tried very hard to keep his tone sober yet with a little lightness as he didn't want to make CJ think he wasn't taking her enquires serious but wanted the conversation to not feel so heavy.

"Ya, kind of, close enough" CJ decided that wasn't the exact question but it was probably the same answer.

"I think it isn't really as simple an answer as you may think. There are many factors that played a part in things being dealt with that way." He paused long enough to run his fingers through her hair and look at into her eyes to see the questions floating there waiting for a response.

"Partly, that is how he dealt with his Marines in the field where instant repercussions for wrong doing were necessary to keep everyone alive. And with our jobs being somewhat dangerous as well it sort of had parallels. Dealing with screw ups off the record was a way of salvaging a career that would have otherwise been damaged from some of the stunts I pulled. And you already know that Gibbs became everyone's father at work, and he sort of treated us all like his family, his kids, so it was sort of natural in that sense as well."

They both remained still and quiet processing the conversation. Tony hoping that is was over but not wanting to push CJ away. CJ trying to decide if she had all the information she needed because she wasn't going to bring up this topic ever again. And then one final question came to her "Were you the only one he punished like that?"

"Nope."

"Daaaddd, that is not a proper answer" she said with a laugh.

"No, I was not" he answered very formally straightening in his seat.

She playfully punched him in the arm and he winced exaggeratedly. "Who else did he punish with… like that."

"Oh.. you want to know who.." playing the innocent Tony laughed and tickled his daughter until she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Ya, I want to know who else."

"McGee got himself into trouble a few times…" and before Tony finished his sentence CJ added "got himself into trouble or YOU got him into trouble?"

"Ah… well… I guess…. mostly I got him into trouble… but just mostly." Tony answered along with another barrage of tickles being handed out while he finished responding "there were a few times he stepped in it ALL by himself."

"So mom behaved herself? And Abby?" CJ asked more confidently.

"Ya, your mom was always so GOOD! And well Abby could get away with a lot before Gibbs would snap but he never even gave Abs a head slap, not once even when the same thing out of McGee or I would have definitely gotten a response…. she was the baby of the family… it was just different with Abby." Tony trailed off thinking of Abby and the others.

They remained in silence once again until Tony's tickles brought roars of laugher from his daughter. "You need to get to bed young lady, it's late." He kissed her on the cheek before letting her get up. He watched as she bounced in true CJ style out of the room and up to her bed.

* * *

School and its schedule was a rude awakening after such a long calming break. With the dreariness of winter and the lack of thrills January and February were taking forever to come to an end. CJ was being challenged with Tim's mathematics and she was also spending some of her spare time on a computer figuring things out but she still wasn't satisfied. She needed the adrenalin rush of living on the edge, doing something she wasn't supposed to. She was a thrill seeker and this mundane school everyday thing was just not cutting it. The problem was she hadn't been all that successful in not getting caught and she really had no interest in the consequences and so she made it to spring break without so much as a single practical joke or skipped class.


	2. Chapter 2

On the first Saturday of Spring Break the gang hung out for the entire day in the DiNozzo living room. No one was going anywhere and they all wanted to get 'away' from home. With both Tony and Ziva working that weekend the gang was free to be alone and keep themselves busy in ways only teenagers can find amusing. During a particularly rousing game of euchre Atti suggested that they needed to go on a trip as a group. Maybe head north and go skiing for a couple of days.

Everyone thought the idea was magnificent, the problem was no one knew if any of them would be allowed. Regardless of the permission hurdle that would need to be surmounted before they could go adventuring the gang spent a few hours on line looking up availability at resorts and small motels in the area of a few ski hills. By the end of the afternoon they had run into more than just a few problems. None of them had a credit card to reserve a room, regulations stipulated that there needed to be a responsible party over 18 in each room, and there were very few rooms available within a good driving distance.

CJ having fallen in love with the idea suggested an alternative. Why don't we leave relatively early one morning, drive up there, ski for the day and evening and then drive only part way back. We can find a small motel on the way home. "If Owen is standing at the front counter with cash I highly doubt that they won't let him have a room." CJ explained as she thought Owen was the largest and looked the oldest.

"How do you suggest we explain that one to our parents? And whose car do we all fit in?" Ashley asked. She was always the one who took more convincing than the others. With a deep breath and a moment to think CJ began to organize.

"Anyone who thinks they will be allowed on the trip raise their hand" finding out who was likely to be able to go would help in the deciding on other details. Owen and Avery were the only two who thought they would be permitted to go on such a excursion. Figures thought CJ, the two oldest guys who were the youngest members of their own families. But it did solve the vehicle problem if Avery could get his parents to let him borrow the van, it sat eight. By the time pizza arrived CJ had developed a convoluted plan of sleepover cover stories and an itinerary that would have them all leaving at 0700 Wednesday morning.

That night lying in bed CJ couldn't sleep, she was trying to decide what the best course of action would be. There was a tiny chance that if she explained things correctly she would be allowed on the trip. She would have to lie about the driver and the lack of chaperone but at least that would be a smaller deception to simply telling her parents she was at Ainsley's place for a couple of days which was the alternative. In the end she decided that going with Gibbs' rule 18. By simply saying she was going to Ainsley's place for a couple of days she didn't need to broach the subject of driving and sleeping arrangements. Should anyone find out about the trip it could be explained that the plan was a last minute decision.

With that choice she needed to get her heavy winter clothing over to Ainsley's without drawing attention to it. They would rarely do anything outside in DC other than cycling in the summer so it would definitely throw up red flags if on Tuesday she was haul ski wear with her when she left. By Monday at dinner time the gang had the plan in place and equipment where it needed to be. All was set: Wednesday couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Avery drove around from house to house collecting each member of 'the gang' on Wednesday morning and by 0800 they were on the road heading north out of town to the closest ski resort. The van was loud with all of them talking and singing. The radio blasting added to the commotion in the vehicle as they drove through the winding back roads. 'The gang' arrived at the hill just before lunch, those with equipment headed to the hill and those who needed rentals made their way to the pro shop. As a group they were able to get a few runs in before grabbing a bite to eat in the chalet at the bottom of the hill.

CJ had an amazing day. She had only been skiing a couple of times as a really young child and so it took a few trips down the mountain to get her legs straight under herself. But in true DiNozzo fashion she was athletic and able to pick it up again quickly. Skiing she decided was a great way to feel the rush she craved so much. With each trip down the slopes she went faster and more confidently. By supper she was on the most complicated and steep hills the resort offered. Only Steven and Atti would join her as they were avid skiers.

The teens skied until the lights went off and the slopes were closed for the evening. Packing the van with all of their wet and snow covered attire the group laughed and joked. It was dark and quite late but they knew that they needed to drive a short distance away to find lodging. Cramming them all in the vehicle once again they headed for the highway towards home. Their first stop was a small motel at the side of the road. Owen entered the office and asked for a room, the clerk looking him up and down asked for identification, which Owen produced. Just shy of 18 he was not allowed to rent a room for the night.

Only slightly deterred he returned to the vehicle to explain to the rest of them the problem. While on route to the next choice the discussion turned to fake id's and how to get them. CJ was enlisted to figure it out as she would have the most knowledge and access to equipment having family working in a federal building. A brainwave hit Avery before they made it to the next available motel. His older brother often kept his driver's license in the glove box and if that was the case he could use that id at the next stop. Atti sitting in the front seat searched through and found it. Although Avery looked younger than Owen the id would put him at 21 years old, well above the needed 18 years.

Pulling off at the next exit 'the gang' held their collective breath as Avery entered the office and requested a room. The only glitch was he had to "fix" his signature on the sign in card as he almost signed his own name rather than his brothers. They parked around back and quietly entered the room so as not to draw attention to the fact that 8 teens were all piling into one room.

They visited for a short time, discussing the day's events and the need to do 'this' again sometime before finally turning in well after midnight. The teens were strewn over the room, some slept on the couches, some on the beds and a couple of the guys were laid out on the floor. Steven and CJ were curled up together on one of the queen beds. One might think that with such an opportunity things might get out of hand, but they were exhausted from the day and so fell asleep rather quickly with no more than a good night kiss.

* * *

Morning seemed to arrive all too early. Many sore bodies were wrenched from sleep when CJ's cell phone rang loudly at 0800. She was unable to answer the first time it rang as it took everyone a minute to rouse enough to figure out what the noise was, whose cell was ringing and where it was actually located in the room. Check out time was 1100 so they had set an alarm for 1000 thinking an hour was enough time to pull themselves together and get on the road. No one was coherent at 0800 when the cell rang a second time and CJ fumbled to answer it. She snapped awake pretty damn quickly when the angry voice on the other end of the line barked "Where are you?"

She hesitated long enough to remember what lie she had told so as to make sure she continued to tell the same story. "I'm at Ainsley's place, I told you that" she sounded indignant, which can happen when you've only had a few hours of sleep and you are ripped from your slumber by an angry bear.

"No you're NOT, I'm in Ainsley's living room right now and her mother seems to think her daughter should be at our place."

CJ's heart jumped into her throat constricting her ability to reply. Now what? She thought to herself, she didn't even know where to go from here. She'd be caught out but the extent of their story telling was not yet fully understood and CJ desperately needed to keep as much information as possible to herself.

Waiting for his daughter's reply Tony stood ramrod straight in the middle of the Morris' living room trying to remain calm enough that he might get an answer sometime today. This morning had been hell already, now his daughter wasn't where she was supposed to be and that really made a mess of the plans they had already arranged.

Earlier that morning Director Vance had called both he and his wife into the office for a private meeting. Tony had assumed it was to get a sit rep on the cold case they had found a possible lead on the day before. But instead he asked them to sit down at his long boardroom table and poured them a coffee. Ziva and Tony alike had furrowed brows as they studied the director's face. He was generally rather cold towards them and would normally demand information gruffly.

"I just got a phone call…. " he began quietly. "From Israel…" again he hesitated.

"What does my father want now?" Ziva asked impatiently and with little feeling.

"It wasn't your father on the line it was Officer Hadar… he called to inform me of the passing of the Director of the Mossad…" not using the man's name made it easier to relay the information.

It took several moments for the realization of what he had just said to be processed by Ziva and Tony.

"Passing? You mean Eli died?" Tony was the first to get words formed and out.

"Yes" was all Vance offered in reply.

Ziva sat quiet and motionless. Tony reached out and took her hand that had been resting on the table top. He knew that although Ziva was mostly estranged from her father, he was still that, her father. And only that he was one of her only living relatives. Taking control of the situation Tony started to ask more relevant questions.

"When?"

"Earlier today" Vance kept his answers short and to the point.

"What happened?"

"He'd been sick for quite some time, you remember when he visited a few years back, he'd just gotten the diagnosis then."

"When's the funeral?"

"Later tomorrow, although the Jewish tradition is to bury their dead as quickly as possible they are waiting for the arrival of many people from around the world."

For the first time in the conversation Tony's words turned to statements rather than questions. "We'll need time off Director, we need to leave immediately to start to make arrangements to travel and …" he was cut off by Ziva squeezing his hand.

"No Tony, we do not need to go. It is not necessary."

Tony not having been in a similar situation was unsure of how to proceed. He didn't think that Ziva was making the right decision and even though there was no love between father and daughter it would be a decision she couldn't undo later on.

"Ziva, listen, I know you weren't close, but really he WAS your FATHER and maybe saying goodbye will help heal some old wounds. If nothing else you don't want to regret your decision not to go for the rest of your life."

"I will be attending the funeral tomorrow myself, I have arranged passage for us on a cargo plane headed for Tel Aviv" the director explained trying to break the rising tension in the room.

Unsure of where the clarity and thoughts were coming from Tony declined the offer of a lift as it would not be suitable for CJ and if they were going to go to Israel, they would go as a family. He led is still silent wife out of the office and down to the squad room. He sat her in his desk chair and started to make phone calls. Arranging flights and accommodations for his family while Ziva sat silently staring off into the distant horizon.

Tony didn't bother telling the other members of his team or anyone else for that matter. He figured Vance could spread the news just as effectively and right now he needed to get home, pack and collect his daughter.

Driving home he mentally continued to make plans. Dropping off his wife at their home so that she could begin packing he pulled out of the driveway to collect his daughter. He had chosen to simply arrive at Ainsley's house to pick her up as he thought the news of her grandfather passing might be better given face to face. Not that CJ was that close to the man but she had met him once and spent several hours talking and sharing stories. The bigger concern was that Tony was unsure how CJ would react as she had never known someone who had died.

A sleepy Mrs. Morris opened the door to find Tony impatiently waiting. The awkward exchange that followed did nothing to ease his tension and by the time his wayward daughter answered her phone he was livid.

"Where are you?" he asked again this time the tone and pitch of his voice rising to a level not heard in recent history.

The problem was CJ didn't know their exact location. They had pulled over somewhere along I-270 as they traveled south back to DC. Her dawdling was not well received and Tony's next "Where are you?" brought tears streaming down her face for the forcefulness of the request.

"I don't know exactly" was all she could whisper.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" he had lost all control and was now screaming into his cell phone, even Mrs. Morris was wincing with every word.

While CJ sat dumbfounded on the phone 'the gang' mobilized into action. They began packing and gathering their belongings. Steven having heard Tony's request, as had all those present in the motel room, handed CJ the binder that had all local attractions listed as well as the motel address.

"Walkersville, Maryland" she finally squeaked out when she read where she was located.

He tried to picture her location on map, how far away was she.

The conversation continued to be one sided as Tony snapped orders and instructions to her and then to Avery as he was the one to drive back to DC.

Eight teenagers piled into a very quiet van and began their trek home.


	3. Chapter 3

No one spoke for the better part of an hour. Avery drove as quickly as he felt safe doing but was still well over the speed limit. He wanted to get CJ back to her father, he didn't know the man very well but the short phone conversation had reignited the deep seated fear he had had when he'd first met the man. Avery felt that having been the one to actually transport CJ, he somehow had brought the wrath of Tony DiNozzo down upon his head and maybe if he got her back as quickly as possible he might be allowed to live to see supper time.

Ainsley finally spoke up in a quiet tone to ask a few questions regarding what she was going to be arriving to at home. She hadn't heard everything and wanted to be prepared. At this point it seemed that only CJ and Ainsley had to worry about the home front. Until Ainsley's queries all CJ was able to process was the question as to how long it would be before she would be able to sit comfortably or see the outside of her room. But as the discussion concluded CJ couldn't help but wonder what on earth had sparked her father's interest in her whereabouts. He knew she was supposed to be at a friend's for a couple of days and in the past he had never tried to contact her while she was away. Nothing the teens had done would have alerted anyone to the fact they were out of town and even if he had got a hint of their plan he wasn't the type to go looking. His style was more of a wild beast hiding in the underbrush waiting for the unsuspecting prey to stroll by and pounce.

So the fact that he'd gone looking for her had her worried, problem was she had no idea what she needed to worry about. The lack of something specific to ponder drove the anxiety into anger. How dare he ruin her wonderful 'holiday' with his over protective, controlling fatherly behavior? She hadn't done anything wrong, she'd gone skiing and that wasn't a crime. She worked herself into an incensed frenzy and hadn't been paying attention to where they were while they were driving. This meant she was totally taken off guard when Avery pulled into a rest station, car pool lot and parked the van. The engine turning off snapped CJ back to reality and she started to take in her surroundings. She was not the only one to ask "Why are we here?"

"This is where your dad said he would meet us. He didn't want me to drive into town he said it would be faster this way." Avery answered not really understanding the reasoning himself but he wasn't going to question what THAT man wanted he was just going to do it. 'The gang' didn't even have a chance to unbuckle their seat belts and extricate themselves from the vehicle before Tony was opening the back passenger door.

This was not the first time CJ had seen her father angry, but it was the first time she had seen him with this particular expression. It was a mixture of anger, worry, stress and impatience. Something other than her going UA was at play, she didn't know what but that look couldn't come from her simply not following the rules. CJ grabbed her belongings strewn across the floor, kissed Steven on the cheek as she jumped out of the van and stood in front Tony waiting, her anger still bubbling to the service. Taking CJ by the shoulder Tony lovingly and gently guided her towards the company car parked a short distance away.

It was now CJ's turn to sport an expression of confusion and worry, her anger dissipating with each step towards the car she now saw also contained her mother and a driver. Glancing sideways to try and read her father CJ couldn't stay silent any longer. "Dad what's wrong? What happened?"

CJ had lived her entire life knowing that her family's employment was dangerous and came with no guarantees that you would get to go home each night alive and in one piece. But because it had always been the way the world worked CJ rarely gave their safety or mortality a second thought. It was just how things were, no need to worry about it, what would be would be. That was until now. Until this very moment when every horrible thought that had skirted its way around her worse nightmares came flooding into her brain.

Tony chose not to answer but wrapped his full arm around her shoulder and more convincingly walked CJ towards the car even though her pace slowed his did not and she was forced to keep up. They crossed the last few feet together but the panic that was rising in CJ's chest peaked as Tony opened the door and ushered into the rear seat beside her mother. It took a concerted effort to take each breath and keep oxygen flowing through her body.

Ziva's tender and loving smile was unexpected so much so that CJ was unable to contain all the emotion that had been building since her phone had rung a couple of hours ago. She began shouting "tell me …. RIGHT… NOW…. What the HELL is going on?"

What they should be doing is ripping into her for having lied about where she was, going out of state AGAIN without permission, being one of 8 teens in van, staying overnight in a motel with 5 guys and probably a whole list of things they would normally think of that she couldn't. CJ didn't WANT to be in trouble but it would be the NORMAL thing and she wanted normal, she wanted things the way they were supposed to be.

Tony looked over his shoulder to meet his wife's eyes before he began. He carefully and gently described what had happened, how Eli had passed away and how they were on their way to Israel for the funeral. As the words seeped into CJ's consciousness she was slowly able to release the panic that gripped her heart. It was bad news, but it wasn't the worst news. She momentarily felt guilty that she was relieved that it was Eli that had died, there was a long list of people she thought she couldn't live without and Eli wasn't on it. The thought didn't stick around long before so many other questions and feeling flooded over her.

CJ hadn't noticed that they had been on the road for several minutes and now that she was paying attention she realized they were on their way to the airport. It was this mundane and easily answerable question that allowed CJ to begin the conversation. "We are leaving RIGHT now?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes" Tony was the one to answer first.

"Don't we need to go home to pack first?" not realizing she was opening a door she would rather keep closed.

"Your mother packed for you, since you weren't here to do it yourself" Tony sarcastically spit out.

Quickly moving onto other safer topics CJ enquired "How long are we going to be gone?"

"A couple of days, the funeral is tomorrow and then we'll have a day or so before returning to DC."

In the silence that followed CJ took her mother's hand and laid her head on Ziva's shoulder. "I'm sorry Mama" she whispered. CJ knew that her mother had basically disowned the man they were flying half way around the world to bury, but she also knew that no matter how much a parent pissed you off, some part of you still loved them. CJ had never known someone who had died but she had heard enough stories of death and loss to understand that when someone dies and you have left things unsaid it can be hard on those left behind.

No one spoke again until the driver pulled up to the departures entrance at the airport. Tony gave instructions to the driver to leave CJ's extra belongings at headquarters before emptying the trunk of their suitcases.

Each with their own bag, CJ, Ziva and Tony walked through the revolving doors and into the crowded terminal.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a long flight, not only because it took 12 hours. With each mile they got closer and closer to the unknown. Each of them carried with them their own worries, memories and questions. CJ had never been to her mother's homeland and although she had travelled a bit with her parents she had never travelled this far or to a place this 'foreign'. CJ was not comfortable heading into situations she didn't know how things would work and going to a funeral in a far off land for a man she barely knew but had heard many 'stories' about had her unnerved. There was a small part of her that was even frightened. She had come to realize a few years back the reality of her mother's upbringing and that the jokes about her being an assassin weren't actually jokes. She had also learned from Eli while they had their one and only conversation on her veranda back home that he was the Director of Mossad and during the time Ziva had been part of the organization he was her 'commanding officer' for lack of a better term. It was these two facts and the lack of any other information that had CJ fretting about the lion's den they were all willingly walking into. To make matters even more alarming Ziva had asked CJ to keep the fact that she spoke and understood Hebrew to herself. If people thought she couldn't understand them she would be safer her mother had explained. 12 hours of a racing mind and nowhere to escape, no spinning chair to help her think. 12 hours stuck in a cramped airline seat with nothing to do but worry.

Tony had been to Tel Aviv only once and it was a trip he would rather forget. Not that forgetting was possible but he had little interest in reliving the 2 days in Mossad headquarters with Eli, Hadar and a very angry Ziva. The previous trip had also been sparked by a death, one that Tony was responsible for. It is hard enough being responsible for taking someone's life without having to deal with the fall that had occurred when Tony shot Michael Rifkin. Tony shuddered in his seat at the thought of the incident. Ziva's hand instinctively ran through the hair on the back of his head to settle him. They exchanged smiles even though neither knew what the other was thinking; they were there for each other. They had been for so many years and this journey wasn't going to be any different.

Ziva couldn't hold onto a thought for more than a few seconds. Memories and questions jumping in and out of focus. Growing up in Tel Aviv, missions, training, people, friends, Michael, Ben, her father not able to keep one thought coherent enough to process. Yet on the outside Ziva appeared to be the most relaxed the most calm. Her training so ingrained that it took over her external movements and expressions. She hadn't even begun to process the fact that her father was dead; there was no longer an opportunity to set things straight.

Gibbs had been reunited with his father through a case and although when Jack died they probably couldn't have been described as close they did have a loving relationship of mutual benefit. Tony was still on the bumpy road of reuniting with his father. He had gained some knowledge into his father's past and had come to if not understanding at least acceptance for whom and what is father was. Ziva, she was a different story. Her father's choice in how he raised his children wasn't one she had ever questioned, she understood. But the lying and manipulation of his children and other officers for what seemed like nothing important was something she had yet to forgive. And that didn't even breech the subject of Somalia, the trip to the desert as those close to her referred to the time she had been imprisoned for months. Her father had abandoned her, left her to die. That couldn't be forgiven, NOT ever.

And so as a family full of turmoil, fear, confusion and anger they stepped off the plane into the sunshine of Tel Aviv. The beauty of the day so incongruent with their thoughts and feelings they were unable to appreciate it. They easily cleared customs and retrieved their luggage. Together they made their way through the airport to the arrivals gate. It seemed as though there were hundreds of people waiting for someone. Families calling to a loved one, drivers holding signs for to hook up with customers lined the hall that led to the exit. Neither Tony nor Ziva had arranged for a driver and so paid no attention to the crowd. CJ on the other hand was fascinated with the experience and was taking in every sight and sound. It was CJ that noticed a tall, dark haired man holding up a sign with her parents' names written neatly across it. Tapping Tony on the shoulder CJ pointed towards the man Tony instantly recognized as Ben Gidon, Ziva's travel companion on her Somalia adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

It was CJ who stepped up to the man with the greeting of "Shalom". He began to talk to her in Hebrew, his tone and commanding authority jolted CJ into remembering she wasn't supposed to reveal she understood what he was saying. She held up her hand to stop his continued welcome and said making sure her American accent was clear "Pardon me, but I do not understand what you are saying." With the sound of their daughter's voice both Tony and Ziva turned to see to whom she was speaking. Fury raged quickly through Tony's eyes and he didn't even try to suppress his deep throated growl. Ziva was instantly between her daughter and Ben, glaring at both of them. She was upset that CJ would put herself in danger and furious with Ben for his presence.

The conversation that followed was conducted in Hebrew and CJ tried very hard to not show any signs of understanding even shrugging her shoulders in her father's direction at one point.

"I see you have chosen not to teach your child your mother tongue" Ben responded cockily.

"What I chose or do not chose to teach MY child, is My business" Ziva hissed.

They stood for a few moments in silence before Ziva asked "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to take you and your family to headquarters where the funeral is to be held."

"They are holding the funeral at headquarters?" Ziva's questioned worriedly. She was hoping that the public location of the synagogue would allow for her and her family to mourn alone. She had no interest in being the decedent's daughter. She was here only because Tony thought she would regret her absences in later years. Ziva had no interest in stepping foot inside Mossad headquarters ever again. She had turned her back on that part of her life, she had moved on, she was a different person and didn't need reminders of what she use to be or what had happened.

Ben explained "Your father was the Director of a large agency and had contact with people all over the world. Not all of these people know or understand our Jewish customs and the synagogue is hesitant to allow everyone in. Hadar decided that a service at headquarters was far more fitting for your father anyway."

"Whatever he once was, when he died he was not my father." Ziva's anger and frustration clearly visible on her face, yet her tone remained even as she didn't want to draw attention to herself in the middle of the airport.

"We do not need your transport, Thank you very much, we are capable of arriving on our own."

"You are no longer Mossad, nor are you an Israel citizen. All visitors must be accompanied by an officer at headquarters." His smugness was more than Ziva could take and for a split second she lost composure. Striking him across the face with the palm of her hand she began to rant in a forced whisper berating him for his insolence and misplaced superiority.

"We will come with you as it is necessary but I will not put up with being sneered at, is that understood?"

Ben nodded while holding his own palm against his sore face. He tried to take Ziva's suitcase but his advances were quickly shunned. Ziva motioned to her family to follow her and silently Tony and CJ exchanged glances and tagged along. CJ had understood the majority of the conversation although the last portion was in a quieter tone and contained several words she believed to be slang or swearing was only understood in meaning and not exact translation. Tony on the other hand had to stand there mute, unable to come to his wife's defense as he didn't know what was going on.

The four exited the terminal and walked towards the car Ben had indicated. Ben climbed into the driver's seat while Ziva entered on the passenger side, leaving Tony and CJ to get into the back. It had been almost two decades since she had been to her homeland and although there were sections of the city that had changed the area around headquarters was identical. The guard at the gate gave them but a passing glance as they entered.

CJ had never had an opportunity to feel 'unsafe'. She had put herself in harm's way but that was different. This was an overwhelming sense that she was in mortal danger. The man driving had not threatened her or her family yet his presence seemed to alter her parents' demeanor in a way she found totally unsettling. They were generally the ones to cause fear and panic in those around them not the other way around.

CJ didn't have to be told to keep her mouth shut. She had nothing she wanted to say to anyone. She kept her eyes and ears open and watched as they were led to a large meeting area, looked a lot like a foyer with couches and chairs. The room was not only occupied by them but several other people obviously having travelled a distance to be here. Ben was about to leave them there with the others when Ziva began making demands. She stood toe to toe with this man showing no fear or concern. CJ on the other hand was more than just a little intimidated by the whole experience. On the flight she had hoped to enjoy visiting Tel Aviv. See a city on the other side of the world. Yet here she was sequestered with other foreign nationals in the headquarters of the Mossad while her mother provoked the only person they had had contact with to this point.

"We need to get to our hotel before the service Ben" Ziva's voice was both demanding and angry. Tony continued to feel left out as the conversation continued in Hebrew.

"You will be given quarters here so that you can change in time for the service" he rudely answered as if this sort of thing happened all the time and she should know better than to ask procedure. He may have been trying to make her feel belittled and unsure of herself but he just got her ire up.

"Who do you think YOU are? You sniveling coward. I may not be Mossad or Israeli anymore but the man you are about to bury was MY father and I can guarantee that he would not be pleased with how you are treating his family." CJ was confused by the exchange, not an hour ago her mother had denounced Eli being her relative, now she was using her parentage to get what she wanted. CJ just shook her head and tried to ignore the conversation.

Ben opened his mouth to reply but was quickly interrupted by the arrival of several other officers including Officer Hadar. He swept into the room and his presence was enough to send those beneath him scurrying. Ben did not retreat but kept his mouth shut and didn't dare to respond to Ziva's outburst. Hadar moved toward Ziva as Ben began to back away, the obviously head Officer took Ziva into his arms and planted a kiss on each cheek as he called a greeting to Tony and CJ in English. His entrance seemed to have cut the tension and everyone was able to return the greeting in a civil tone.

"Come Ziva, Tony, come with me. I will take you to your father's private chambers. You will be able to have some privacy as well as shower and change for the service" Hadar explained as he shot a death glare to Ben who was making his exit as quickly as possible. The officer kept his arm around Ziva as he led her away through a door on the opposite side of the room. Tony took CJ by the hand and the two of them followed but not before expressing through a shared look to each other the relief they were feeling that an all out brawl had been diverted.

Once in the private quarters of Eli David, they were left alone. Their suitcases were lined up against the far wall. Ziva began to pace and rant to herself, that was until Tony gathered her into his arms and held her against his chest. He stood there holding her slowly rocking while he kissed her hair. "It's ok… Ziva.. it's going to be alright… we just have to get through this afternoon and then we'll be on our own… it's ok.. " he continued to reassure his now quiet wife. Even though she wasn't making any noise he continued to stand there holding her and he soon felt his shirt get wet from the tears spilling involuntarily from her eyes. She had been holding it in for the past 24 hours and was now too tired, too stressed and too angry to hold it in any longer. Tony had no idea what she was even crying over whether it be the death of her father, the treatment that had received upon arrival or simply feeling over whelmed, but it didn't matter why, he held her tightly and laid kisses on the top of her head while she silently cried.

CJ had begun to explore the room the moment they were alone. She had seen and heard her mother rant before and thought nothing of it. But as her father held her close and she began to cry CJ stopped. Standing behind her father watching them she was all of a sudden struck with the fact that she had never seen her mother cry before. She had never seen her mother look so vulnerable. This combined with the lack of sleep and sense of fear CJ began to cry. She angrily wiped away the tears with the sleeve of her shirt. Stop it, she said to herself, you have nothing to cry about, stop it right now. But the tears continued to fall. She hurriedly looked about for the bathroom so that she could be alone to get control over her runaway emotions.

Neither Tony nor Ziva had seen their daughter's momentary melt down and when they finally broke apart panic crossed their faces as they didn't see CJ in the room with them. Ziva was the first to recognize that the bathroom door was closed and that their missing daughter was likely just on the other side of the door.

CJ stood staring into the mirror as she had done on many other occasions when her emotions were out of her control and started to talk to herself. CJ pull yourself together girl. There is absolutely nothing to worry about. Mom's here, Dad's here. Everything is fine. Even if these people did want to rip us limb from limp and bury us in the back garden they can't do it without grave consequences politically and that Hadar guy seemed to be the boss. He seemed to be ok. There is absolutely NO reason for you to be crying. You didn't even know the man. So stop this stupidness RIGHT NOW! The more she talked the more the tears fell. But as she talked she realized that she was not crying for herself, she was crying for her mother, for how she would be feeling, how she would be hurting. CJ gave up trying and let the tears flow fast and furious, no point bottling up she concluded it will come out eventually and alone in the bathroom is the best place for it.

CJ heard a knock at the door but didn't answer immediately. Ziva knocked a second time the panic renewed that something was wrong, with all the raw emotions flowing, sensible thoughts were second to irrational ones. "CJ are you alright?" she yelled through the heavy wooden door.

"Ya, mama, I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute." CJ washed her face and hands, dried herself off and with a deep breath unlocked the door to face the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – I have tried to find reference to how a Jewish funeral would be conducted. I have taken some liberties to make it easier to write and allow for certain interactions – sorry if I have done a poor job at representing the traditions**

While waiting for Hadar or some lacky to come and take them to the service the family showered and dressed in funeral appropriate clothing. CJ was once again exploring the room while her mother sat on the couch and her father stood staring out the window.

The knock at the main door was soft but Hadar did not wait for a response as he entered immediately. Ziva stood to greet him as Tony turned to keep him in sight at all times. CJ ceased her exploration but stayed where she was in the room.

"It is time" he spoke in Hebrew before switching quickly to English and repeated the statement.

He explained where the service would be held and simply pointed the family in the right direction. The building was exactly as it had been the last time Tony had been there and of course as Ziva remembered it growing up. The service was held in a large room that CJ surmised was probably a ballroom of sorts. Chairs had been setup in auditorium style, Ziva was about to chose a set of chairs near the rear of the assembly when a very old gentleman she recognized as a friend of her father's ushered them to the front. Being that they were Eli's only living relatives the man seated her and her family in the front row of chairs.

Before he turned to find seating for others he took CJ's hands in his own and leaned into kiss her on each cheek. After the second peck landed he whispered into CJ's ear "Eli was rather taken with you young lady." CJ smiled. She too had enjoyed their little chat and was happy to know that in all of the busyness of Eli's life he had taken time to share his conversation with her with his own friend. CJ knew she was Eli's only grandchild and she also understood that he was happy that she had been allowed the freedom of childhood; something his children were not. And although he thought that there was still work to be done, there was part of him that was glad his grandchild didn't have to carry out that mission. He had lost his family, and he accepted that, he knew it was because of choices he had made, but he felt that he had made them for the greater good even if he and his family had to suffer. CJ knew this as it was one of the things he told her that night. He had said that Ziva was too angry to listen to him and although he was sure that somewhere deep down inside she understood, he wanted to say it out loud to someone, someone who would listen. Eli had not been looking for forgiveness he just wanted a chance to explain himself and CJ had given him that opportunity.

The room filled with people over the next 3o minutes. CJ watching each and every one of them over her shoulder as they walked down the aisle and found seats or were escorted to reserved chairs depending on who they were. She had figured out that the closer to the front the more important you were. Family first then close friends and business associates and then diplomats, only those 'invited' were present. CJ was surprised at how close to the front of the auditorium Director Leon Vance sat. She knew that they were acquainted but not that they were that close.

When the service finally began the room was filled. CJ had never been to any funeral or memorial service in the past and so had nothing to compare it to but the scary looking men at each window and entrance with visible bulges under their coats was something she thought wouldn't be standard. The rabbi was escorted in by Hadar and CJ had to suppress a laugh because the man looked like he was older than dirt himself. He was crouched forward the way only age can accomplish. He had to force his head up so that he looked out into the crowd.

The service was quite long as many people stood up to say a few words, this may not have been normal procedure but since Eli had been in command for so many years and knew so many people exceptions were made. One of the speakers was Vance, which was highly contrasted by the fact that Ziva did not say anything.

The service concluded and a group of officers carried the casket up on their shoulders out of the auditorium. The crowd followed behind starting with the front row and then each row in turn exiting. All eyes followed Ziva, Tony and CJ as they led the processional. Everyone knew who they were, everyone. The walk from her chair to the door took CJ only about a minute and a half yet that journey changed the way she saw herself and her parents from that moment onward. As Ziva hooked her hand through Tony's arm and the two walked purposefully heads held high, shoulders squared down the aisle she watched. Her parents nodded acknowledgments to those with whom they shared a glance as they passed. They were the center of unwanted and possibly in many cases unfriendly attention, yet they stood proudly and unwavering. When CJ first stood she had her head down looking at her feet, she felt alone walking behind her parents, no one to hold onto, no one to stand beside. But as she watched her parents and recalled the moments of private weakness in Eli's private chambers she understood how strong they truly were. To feel lost and alone, abandoned and rejected but still be able to walk at the head of the processional where many did not think you deserved to be and do it with grace and dignity demonstrated their true strength of character. She understood that they had taken control and were publically displaying that which they wanted to be seen.

In that moment CJ squared her shoulders and with a deep breath looked out into the crowd of mourners. Vance was the first person she recognized and he nodded towards her. Smiling back she portrayed the confidence she had found within herself. She may have been behind her parents but she was not following them she was simply going the same way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a small cemetery on the edge of the headquarters property and it was reserved for the burial of directors and those high up in the organization. Only the closest of people followed the plain wooden casket to the burial site. Everyone there circled around as the casket was lowered into the ground. As was customary the mourners each took a turn to throw dirt into the grave. Ziva could be seen mouthing the prayers along with those more religious than her. CJ wasn't sure why her mother took part in this ritual but assumed that it filled some unspoken need. CJ remained a short distance from her family. She had no specific need of them and was allowing them the space she thought they may want.

The short time spent at the grave side CJ watched, listened and studied. She heard prayers, she heard snarky remarks about her family, she heard derogatory snipes about Eli and she heard the birds singing in the trees. Only hours ago CJ would have been terribly distraught at the negative ramblings of the old gossips of the cemetery, but in that moment she chose to listen to the birds, they sang sweetly and their song was one of kindness.

The people began to disperse and CJ watched as they ritualistically washed their hands at a basin as they left. Most of those who had gathered at the cemetery headed back towards the building from which they had come minutes ago. Ziva caught up with Hadar and placing her hand on his arm told him that they would need immediate transportation back to their hotel. He didn't try to convince her to stay and partake in the upcoming events, instead he snapped his fingers and he gave instructions to an assistant that seemed to have materialized out of thin air.

Tony, Ziva and CJ hung back as the grave yard emptied and they were left to wait for a car to take them back to the real world.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - this chapter contains the disciplinary spanking of a minor by a parent... if you don't like it, don't read it... the story will make almost as much sense if you simply skip to chapter 9 or just go back to the list of different stories! **

The driver arrived with suitcases already tucked into the trunk. Tony took the front passenger seat while CJ and Ziva slid into the rear. Ziva spent most of the trip watching her daughter, who in turn spent the drive watching out the window. No one had anything specific to say and no one wanted to fill the silence with unneeded yammering. The only unsettling moment was when CJ realized that the driver had arrived at the Hotel without being told which Hotel to take them to. But it quickly passed as she understood that they were in no specific danger. Her mother's precaution to keep her language knowledge a secret was probably more a need to keep whatever she could private. CJ understood the feeling of wanting to keep something from someone just because they think they know everything. The very tired and wrung out trio entered, registered and made their way to their adjoining rooms.

CJ pulled out a pair of pajamas and headed directly to the bathroom for a hot bath. She was exhausted and wanted to soak away all that happened over the past day. Processing events and emotions took time and that is what she was going to give herself. She hadn't even unlocked the door between her room and her parents as was the usual custom when they traveled as a family. So when an hour later she dragged her hungry and tired body out of the bathroom towel drying her long dark locks she jumped when she saw someone sitting on her bed. Tony smiled. He hadn't expected to startle his daughter but it was humorous as she was becoming very much like her mother, hard to read.

Patting the bed beside him he called over "C'me here' CJ". She took a second to look him up and down. He was sitting leaning against the headboard legs stretched out straight with his ankles crosses. His face reflected the exhaustion she was feeling but nothing more. Smiling back at him she climbed up on the bed and snuggled into the crook of his arm that he quickly wrapped around her. He leaned over and planted a kiss on the top of her very wet hair before he gently began. "You alright CJ?"

"I'm fine,Dad" she answered without hesitation. Her response came so quickly that he leaned away to look directly at her face. With a half laugh he resumed his snuggling as he could tell she really did seem fine. "You look O.K. is there anything…" he couldn't figure out how to finish the question, anything she needed, wanted, didn't understand but before he could decide the appropriate ending CJ volunteered "DAD… I am fine, really, I don't need anything, I understand what happened and how things went down. I get it. I DO… you don't need to worry about me… I'll be fine." He squished her tightly into his side. The sat quietly for quite some time before CJ spoke.

"Dad, is Mama ok? Is she going to be ok?"

"Ya, you're mother's one tough cookie and it may take a bit but she'll pull through no problem. In the grand scheme of things this is really only a bump in the road. She has had to climb many mountains in her life and most of those she did alone. This time she has us to hold her hand." Exchanging knowing glances they again shared several moments in silence. Not wanting to end this time she had with her father but desperately needing to eat something CJ asked "what are we doing for supper? I put my pj's on because I was so tired but I think if I don't eat something soon I'm gonna pass out." Both laughed at her exaggeration.

"Soon, you're mother called for room service. None of us is up to heading out and about tonight. We'll go adventuring tomorrow." He didn't let go of her as he continued. Tony having confirmed that his daughter was doing alright and that she was going to get through this experience with little scarring decided this was a good opportunity to bring up the pending UA charges.

"So, where were you when you should have been at Ainsley's place?" he asked looking down at her as she turned her head upwards to see his face. She had not expected the conversation to head in this direction. In all her thoughts and worries she hadn't even remembered the ski trip, or that fact that she had been out of town, hell, out of state when her father had come to collect her to take her to the airport. Instead of answering she just gave her most charismatic grin and allowed the twinkle in her eye to keep him quiet for a few minutes while she thought of an answer that might sound acceptable.

If he had addressed this as soon as they had been reunited she would have been better equipped to respond. She had been angry and annoyed, emotions she found necessary when getting into a battle of wills. Without them she was like a lamb brought to slaughter. He prompted with only another squeeze.

"You know where I was, I told you when you called" she knew that answer wasn't going to be acceptable but it bought time for her to get the wording on the whole story "right". Set it up so that it didn't sound as bad as it probably was. With another squeeze and rumblings in his chest CJ huffed before explaining that they had gone skiing for the day in Pennsylvania.

"And" was his only prompt.

"And we stayed in a motel on the way home because it was so late. Avery was too tired to drive all the way home." That wasn't untrue as they were all very tired from the long day. Tony was pretty sure that the last statement was a load of hog wash but other than a glare he made no mention of his opinion.

"What were you thinking? CJ really?"

"The truth?" CJ queried.

"Yes, the truth" anger slowly seeping into his words and posture.

"Rule 18" she said looking intently at the pattern on the bedspread. It was the truth, it was the reason she had chosen the not asking route.

Taking a moment to mentally file through the rules and figure out to which one she was referring he sat silently. That is until he remembered which rule it was, and then he laughed while jostling CJ in his arm. "Really CJ, you thought it best to ask forgiveness rather than permission".

"Ya" her eyes growing big and she nodded her head to emphasize her answer. "I knew nothing bad was going to happen to me, and you might not believe that. So I thought if I returned unharmed that I would prove my point and I would then ask for forgiveness" and then in a very quiet whisper "if I needed to."

"You seriously thought that driving two states away, spending the day in a location we didn't know about, sharing a room with how many guys?" he paused so that she could answer. He had to harden his expression before CJ was forthcoming with a response.

"Five" she whispered.

"Spending the night with 5 guys, driving in a vehicle with 8 teenagers and lying about whose house you were at… you thought that was alright?" picking up his tirade where he had left off.

"Well… I thought that you wouldn't have a problem with the skiing part of it. And really having 5 guys in the room with Ainsley, Ashley and I just made us safer, they're big guys Dad…. And … well… I kinda decided that the other stuff was what I would need the forgiveness for… we didn't cause any trouble and we made sure we were safe." She was rambling by this point, not being careful in her explanation or justification. Deep down she knew she was screwed so it really didn't matter what she said.

Tony took a few minutes to explain, once again, the need for them to know where she was. He used the current example of needing to find her quickly and how her being UA had caused a lot more stress and panic. Great, she thought add a whole helping of guilt in with the 'you made unsafe choices'. CJ wasn't really listening to his diatribe from this point onward as she had heard it all before and without a deep seated dose of anger to help her fight she had nothing to add to the mostly one sided conversation. So when he finally finished it took CJ several seconds to process that he had ended with a command.

"What were you expecting?" Tony asked somewhat sarcastically as the stunned look from CJ stared back at him. She on the other hand hadn't heard him and was hoping that he would repeat his request without her asking him to because she was pretty sure that not listening to his lecture was not going to go over very well.

"C'mon CJ… really… let's get it over with." He said firmly but with caring as he removed his arm from around her shoulder and swung his legs over the side of the bed so that he was now sitting facing out the window with his back to his daughter. It was the familiarity with his position and bearing that told CJ what she was expected to do next. Pursing her lips and dropping her shoulders she scooted off the bed to the side away from her waiting father. Standing directly behind him on the opposite side of the bed CJ took a moment to decide if she was going to fight the inevitable or just meekly give herself up. The latter was never a strong suit and so before she rounded the bed she asked "Dad, are you sure you need to do this? I mean, you can just forgive me now, I wasn't in danger and I…" she didn't get an opportunity to finish.

"I do forgive you. I will always forgive you. Punishment is not about me forgiving you, it's about reinforcing the lesson you are supposed to be learning. In some cases, I might suggest the fire cracker incident as a good example, the punishment is so that you can forgive yourself and feel like you can move on." Tony explained for what he felt like the millionth time. "Do you understand that difference CJ? I would have thought that we've covered that enough by now."

"I knnnoooowww" she whined. "I just don't want a spanking. It's been a shiii…a crumby day already" stomping her foot lightly to accentuate her point. The corners of Tony's lips tried very hard to creep up. She was kind of cute when she was mad. He understood her point of view, it had been a long emotional day but he also knew that with CJ giving and inch meant she'd take 10 miles, not just one.

While she was talking she had been slowly making her way to beside her waiting father. As soon as she was within reach he took her hand and guided her to his right side and without verbal instruction guided her into position over his waiting knee.

CJ had set ideals with regards to how to stoically take a licking. You accepted that it was going to happen, followed all instructions without hesitation and then remained still while the punishment was administered. In the perfect scenario you didn't even cry or let the punisher see tears. CJ to this date had never been successful with any of these ideals. But like always CJ would try to meet them. By the time she'd been laid across her father's lap she'd already not been terribly accepting but she would consider her slow execution of the command more that she hadn't heard it the first time.

Tony lowered CJ's pajama bottoms and determinedly placed his left hand in the middle of CJ's back. In that moment CJ smiled, his hand holding her place was meant as a sign of authority and command but she felt as though it were a sign of his presence and understanding. Her smile disappeared quickly when the first stinging swat landed. She lay with her upper body resting on the bed head leaning against her folded arms. She was able to hold in the gasp that had wanted to escape.

Two minutes Tony was replacing her pajamas and holding her tightly after having dispensed a blistering spanking. CJ for her part had been able to keep from calling or crying out, but tears flowed regardless of how hard she had tried to keep them from doing so. And although she hadn't kicked and fought she had twisted here and there to try to keep the smacks landing repeatedly in the same spot. As far as her ideals went she wasn't batting a thousand but she had probably come as close as she ever had to meeting them.

While the two were still hugging a small rap was heard at the door between the two rooms with a whisper of "Supper's here". Even with a basically full grown CJ, Tony lifted her to standing and used his thumb to rub away the few stray tears that still lingered on her cheek. "Let's eat, I'm starving" he said in an upbeat tone, trying to lighten the heavy mood of the room. CJ offered a smile as he stood and with his hand on her shoulder directed her towards the other room.

Sitting in the comfy cushioned chairs around the small table by the window the family ate in almost complete silence. Each of them taking time to be with their own thoughts using the support of the family presences.


	8. Chapter 8

CJ woke the next morning taking a few seconds to gather herself and remember exactly where she was and why. Yesterday had been the longest day of her life… and she'd lived some very long days. Without checking to see if her parents were awake she rolled out of bed and padded quietly to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As the hot water poured over her she wakened slowly and began to get excited as this was the part of the trip she was looking forward to: exploring.

After getting dressed CJ used her burgeoning cat burglary skills to enter her parents room. Once inside she took a few moments to look around. Neither of them was still in bed, but she quickly identified their locations. Tony was in the shower singing and Ziva was sitting on the balcony in a wicker arm chair watching the road below. CJ sat and watched for several minutes and then stealthily snuck to the door the sliding door that lead out to Ziva. Without turning she asked her daughter in Hebrew "What exactly is your plan my little one?"

"I should have known I couldn't sneak up on you" CJ replied in English. "I was just practicing, I figure if I can ever get close to you without you knowing then I could do it to anyone!"

"It is not really a skill you need." Ziva answered returning to English as CJ had.

"Need… such a subjective subject really… don't you think?" Ziva tried not to laugh at her daughter's subterfuge.

"I'm starving are we going to eat soon" CJ enquired.

"As soon as your father is out of the shower and dressed."

CJ rolled her eyes, him getting ready was worse than most teenage girls. "It will be tomorrow by the time we eat."

With prompting and threatening to leave him behind Ziva and CJ sped Tony along so that they were soon on the road.

After a quick breakfast the trio hailed a taxi and started on their tour. Their first day was not going to be the trek of the average tourist. Ziva decided to take this opportunity to show her daughter the "sites". Not the tourist attractions but the places that Ziva remembered from her childhood. Their first stop was in the neighbourhood that she grew up in and went to school. They spent an hour walking the streets with Ziva telling stories of walking to school, the friends, the bullies and the teachers. They stopped outside the school yard for Ziva to point out one of the classrooms she had been in that you could see from their vantage point.

Tony found the information just as interesting as his daughter. Ziva's past was a lot like Gibbs' past, left in the past and rarely discussed. He knew a few key stories but really he hadn't heard how Ziva's day to day life had been. CJ asked questions and listened intently as Ziva answered them. They left the neighbourhood after stopping at a market Ziva used to frequent picking up a few things for a picnic lunch.

Climbing back into a cab, Ziva directed the driver to take them the 20 minutes south east of the city to Ben Shemen Forest. The drive was quiet as Ziva didn't elaborate on her youthful adventures while they had company.

Dropping them off at the head of trails, Ziva requested that the driver return in a couple of hours to retrieve them.

Together they explored the forest that Ziva had spent a great deal of time in. When young she had been left with her siblings blindfolded in the unmarked area of the forest to find their way back to the head of the trail. Later she learned tracking and evasion. By the time she was her daughter's age she was training for specific missions. Finding a beautiful clearing they pulled out their lunch and sat down to eat. It had been a long time since they had travelled together, they were all relaxed and enjoying each other's company. Tony and Ziva playfully sniping at each other as they ate. Whenever Ziva wasn't sharing stories or CJ wasn't asking questions, they sat quietly. It was not a silence born of stress or awkwardness but one that demonstrated the comfort they had of being a family, the comfort they felt of just 'being' together.

By the time they returned to the city it was in the middle of the afternoon. Although there were many more stories about what Ziva had kept busy doing as a teen or officer she didn't feel they were appropriate to share. They didn't need to visit sites where her friends and sister were killed in a road side explosion. But in a moment of craziness Ziva had the taxi take them to a shooting range he had spent more than a few hours at.

A confused Tony and CJ dismounted with Ziva in the lead. Entering the small shop at the front of the outdoor range the trio approached the counter.

Speaking Hebrew, Ziva asked to rent both a firearm as well as a slip for them to shoot from. The man behind the counter being somewhat skeptical of the family was unsure of what to expect. First he kept trying to talk with Tony, who simply shrugged not understanding a word and then when Ziva chose a 9mm sig sauer the man suggested that it wasn't an appropriate choice for a tourist. Ziva was more than annoyed at this man's obvious chauvinism but did not react. She simply continued to collect the safety equipment for all three of them. Tony still confused simply followed the lead of his life partner. When she handed him a gun and safety equipment and pointed him in the direction of the range he didn't actually leave to being shooting as she expected. He stood staring at his wife who was now demonstrating the parts of the gun to her daughter. Had she lost every bit of sense she had ever had, she was going to show her daughter how to handle a weapon. "What on earth are you doing?" he finally asked.

Ziva simply continued taking the gun apart and teaching her daughter the parts and how to put it back together. Tony still thinking that maybe his wife had lost her marbles, maybe the emotional stress had been more than she could handle and had lost the ability to think things through. Waiting he repeated his question with emphasis this time. "WHAT on earth are you DOING?"

The quizzical look that she shot Tony made him feel for the briefest of seconds that he was the one that had gone crazy. Shaking his head to get his wits about him, Tony turned to his wife and decided to ask a different question. "Do you think this" motioning with his hands to the display in front of him "is a good idea?"

"Would I be here if I did not think it was a good idea." She answered somewhat annoyed by his constant interruptions. "Go shoot. I bet you I can do better than you." She knew that by making it a competition he would leave her alone to continue her lessons with her daughter.

Not understanding his wife's reasoning but realizing that nothing he said was going to change it her mind. He raked his hand through his hair, exaggerated his exhalation and stomped off to practice for their shoot off. Was she actually going to show CJ how to shoot? It looked like it. But why? Was all he could think. Giving CJ dangerous skills was something they had avoided for much of the child's life. Now his crazy wife was purposefully handing a weapon to his daughter and teaching her how to handle and shoot it.

Ziva continue her lessons with CJ and eventually ended up on the range. Ziva positioning herself behind her daughter she explained what to do and positioned her appropriately. She then stepped back and told CJ to fire.

Through the experience CJ simply followed instructions. She couldn't believe that her mother would actually teach her to shoot. Growing up the rule about not touching a gun, going near a gun or even thinking about going near a gun was so ingrained that CJ hadn't even thought about asking to learn to shoot.

Stepping up to the target, holding the pistol in front of her as her mother had shown and instructed CJ stood looking out at the range. She stood quietly and before finally pulling the trigger she looked back over her shoulder at her mother. One last nod from Ziva and CJ fired. Not expecting the kick to be as strong as it was CJ's arms ended up almost above her head. The shot didn't even come close to hitting the target. Shaking her head she looked back to her mother. Ziva's expression was one of support and she simply nodded to CJ to continue. CJ pulled the trigger again and although it kicked back it wasn't as severe as her first shot.

The adrenaline rush was wild. CJ wasn't even close to hitting what she was aiming at, but man oh man she could tell that she would get even more of a high if she actually a target. Her thoughts raced as she continued to listen to advice from Ziva and the try again. She couldn't figure out why her mother thought this was good idea but she didn't want to question it at this point. CJ took a couple of shots and then Ziva would help her reposition her body, give pointers and CJ would try again. It was a slow process, as there was little point in shooting with getting corrections in between. Tony having practiced for a bit decided he would sit back and watch his women.

When Ziva took a few minutes to practice for their "shoot off" Tony took over with watching and teaching CJ. His physical size allowed him to more easily move CJ into an appropriate stance and direct her. By the time CJ actually hit the target paper at all she was exhausted, her arm muscles were burning and she thought she might be cross eyed for life after staring down the barrel for so long.

"You ready" Tony asked raising his eyebrows provocatively.

"I am always ready to put you in your place, sweet cheeks" she answered sarcastically.

Both advanced on their respective ranges and waited for CJ to call give them the signal to start. Both began shooting three successive shots towards their targets. Both secured their weapons and then surprising CJ they both turned and walked away. CJ watched after them "Aren't you goin' to see who won?" she called.

"Don't need to" they both answered "I know I am a better shot" they finished together. Smiling they left the range waving to CJ to follow them. Unlike her parents she couldn't let it go, she wanted to see who was better. Holding the button down to bring the targets closer CJ's mouth dropped open. Ziva's target had a large hole in the middle of the silhouette's forehead where obviously the three shots had overlapped. Tony's target had three perfect holes where the silhouette's heart would have been. CJ had never seen her parents shoot nor seen the outcome. They were good; really good. A feeling of pride swelled in CJ as she turned and followed after her waiting folks.


	9. Chapter 9

They had shared a delicious dinner and although there was a slight tension between her parents CJ was able to chill out and sit back and do some people watching. Once they had finished eating and returned to the hotel CJ asked if she could go down to the pool for a swim and to sit in the hot tub for a short while.

"Sure, I'll be down in a few minutes" Tony answered without much thought. His daughter being out of ear shot for a few minutes would help him clear the air with his possibly mentally deranged wife.

CJ grabbed her things and high tailed it out of the room before anyone changed their mind. She changed in the locker room and entered the pool area to find herself completely alone. Not thinking anything of it. She jumped in the pool and began to swim.

Meanwhile back in their rooms Tony was finally able to ask Ziva "WHAT the HELL where you thinking?"

"Pardon me?" she asked really not understanding what had got him so worked up.

"You know what I mean, what were you thinking?" he repeated.

"Unfortunately Tony I have not yet learned how to read minds and I really do NOT know what you are so worked up about." She crossed the room and stood so close that their bodies were touching. She raised her right hand and gently caressed his face. Turning away from the affection he reworded his enquiry.

"Why would you teach CJ to shoot?" his voice raised and broken as he asked.

"So did you" she pointed out as he moved away from her.

"I didn't want to have this discussion in front of CJ and by that point I couldn't do any MORE damage" his words hissing as water droplets on a hot fire.

"Look, it is just a different way of dealing with CJ. Tony she is OUR daughter. Our need for thrills and adventure is as much nurture as it is nature. She sees what we do every day and she has an inner drive to feel that rush." Ziva continued to explain with hand gestures swooping to show the speed. "I think we need to find ways that CJ can get the adrenaline kick she is seeking safely."

"So you think putting a GUN in her hands is for her own SAFETY!"

"I think doing things CJ would consider dangerous or thrilling in a safe, adult supervised manner is the best way to stop her from making poor choices. By giving her an alternative to dangerous thrills maybe she will not seek out trouble. Smacking her ass every time she gets into danger hasn't stopped her from doing it the next time. Her 'need' for adventure outweighs any consequence regardless of what they may be. And trying not to get caught is just part of the thrill."

Tony stood unable to respond immediately. He didn't know what to think. What his wife was saying almost made sense, almost. He needed time to process this new way of thinking. But a couple of things his wife said needed clarification.

"You think that allowing her to participate in controlled dangerous activities she will stop seeking reckless pranks and hazardous behavior. That the supervised thrills will be sufficient to satisfy whatever 'need' we have created in her. This is what you were thinking?"

"Yes" was all she answered.

"You don't think that we should be trying to get her to not 'need' the adrenaline rush. Isn't it like giving alcohol to an alcoholic, feeding a need they think they have. Shouldn't we be providing excitement that doesn't require firing a weapon?"

"Tony, it is not like an alcoholic, think of yourself, think about what it would be like if you spend your life working at a desk all day. Sitting typing on computer no danger, no excitement, you would go mad. I think CJ is like you, like us. She sits at a desk all day at school, bored with the material and in her youthfulness she does not yet understand the need for that information. But I do think she needs something else."

"Ok. Say I buy that. What are you going to do when we get her back to DC?"

"There is no reason she cannot go to a shooting range in DC. And we can look for other things that she might enjoy. Rock climbing or rafting with safety equipment or something like that."

"Ok. One last thing, you said 'smacking her ass hasn't stopped her from pulling stunts' do you think I shouldn't punish her for her adventure seeking, is that what you're trying to say?"

"No. I have no problem with her sitting uncomfortably when she decides to take unnecessary risks. That is not at all what I am saying. I just think that it not enough of a deterrent and if she has other opportunities she will choose more wisely."

"I'm going down to the pool, you coming" Tony concluded the conversation. He wanted to spend more time thinking about it alone before he continued talking with his wife. Ziva shook her head to his question and looked out to the balcony that sported her book and a glass of wine that was waiting for her.

* * *

Tony stood outside the pool looking in through the window on the door watching his daughter swim. The scene before him caused him to flashback to the day he'd met her mother. He'd been following her on assignment, trying to see if she was in contact with Ari. That was so long ago. He smiled to himself as he pushed open the door and entered the warm, humid air.

"Hey Dad, you comin' for a swim?"

"Nah, I just thought I'd watch you. Is the water warm?"

"It's alright. You sure you don't want to come in?" she playfully splashed water in his direction. He shook his head and then found one of those plastic uncomfortable chaise lounges that you always find at hotel pools to lay back on and watch CJ.

For her part she went back to swimming lengths, the physical exertion helping her to but her feelings and thoughts in some semblance of order. She had received a lot of information today about her mother, and her past. The information always stopping before the end of the real story but enough told that CJ could get a better picture of how her mother had become the woman she was today. A day of adventuring always made CJ happy and one that ended at a shooting range was all the more exciting.

It left a lot of questions and a lot of thinking to do, so CJ swam on. Tony dosed on the lounger and was only brought out of his slumber when CJ soaking wet shook herself like a puppy all over him.

"What was that for?" a surprised Tony whined.

"I'm going back up to my room and I thought you might not want to be left here alone" CJ offered.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the two walked to the elevator together.


End file.
